


Back Home

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's thoughts at the end of 409 as he watches Brian sleep. Feedback appreciated.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin’s POV 

I’m back at the loft, back in Brian’s bed, and back in his life. I can’t imagine spending my life without him. Don’t even want to think about a life without him. It’s too hard to picture so I don’t. I convinced him to eat some soup and a few minutes later his eyes started to give out. I’m just watching him. He’s been asleep for about 2 hours now and I can’t keep my eyes off him. He’s human when he sleeps. His barriers go down and it’s just him. I could stare at him like this for hours. I start to wonder why I always come back to him. Why do I always come back home? 

It’s as if I’m addicted to him. I can never get enough of him. But as far as addictions are concerned, he’s the way to go. Without him, I’m nothing. I feel empty and lonely and depressed. Sometimes I feel it was a fairy tale how I managed to meet the man of my dreams the first night I stepped onto Liberty Avenue. Ever since then I knew it was just a matter of time before I got Brian Kinney to fall in love with me. Today he loves me. Yesterday he loved me. I know he does. He wouldn’t push so hard otherwise. He wouldn’t take me back time after time if I were just convenient. What we have is more than great sex. It’s love. In the beginning it was all about fucking but even back then I knew I was special. He wanted to please me. He wanted to make feel good. And he did and he has. Brian broke his first rule with me. That’s how I knew I stood out from all the others. I wasn’t a trick he could discard. I wouldn’t let him throw me away like all the others. I know he loves me even though he won’t say it. All I have to do is look into his eyes and I know.

I can’t fall asleep. I have to keep looking at him. I know he’s not going anywhere. He’ll be fine. But I look at his sleeping form and feel like I could cry. If I ever lost him I would die. My heart would be break in two and no one and nothing could ever mend it. Brian’s the only man I love and the only man I could ever love. He’s my soul mate. I’m not even sure I believe in soul mates but I know that what he and I share is everlasting. I could never feel the same way with another man. I certainly didn’t feel it with Ethan so maybe that’s how I know. I’m committed to Brian. I always will be no matter what happens. This wasn’t the first time he kicked me out and it won’t be the last either. We’ll fight and will yell. But we’ll always come back to one another. I’ll come back home because that’s the only place I know. It’s the only place I want to know. It’s where the other half of my heart is. 

 

The End.


End file.
